La cabra rosa con corazoncitos
by Metanfetamina
Summary: Lavender Brown, señalándole a Parvati algo parecido a la carta de una cabra rosa con corazoncitos, dijo: Según esta figura te vas a enamorar muy pronto, ¡eso es fantástico! A ver a ver. Vale, según esta otra... ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué horror!


**Disclaimer****: **_Si los personajes de Harry Potter me pertenecieran el protagonista no sería Harry Potter. Además habría sexo, drogas, rock 'n roll y Slytherins desnudos.

* * *

_

"**La cabra rosa con corazoncitos"

* * *

**

—¿Y bien?

—Parvati, ¿te quieres esperar? Esto requiere su tiempo.

Lavender, aparentemente muy concentrada, colocaba las cartas de tarot en la mesa a la par que verificaba los resultados en su libro de Adivinación.

—Hum, interesante. Veamos... —murmuraba de cuándo en cuándo.

—¡¿Qué es interesante?! —preguntó Parvati al borde del histerismo.

—Según esta figura —señaló algo ligeramente similar a una cabra rosa con corazoncitos—, te vas a enamorar muy pronto, ¡eso es fantástico! A ver a ver. Vale, y según esta otra... ¡Oh! ¡Oh, no! ¡Qué horror!

—¿Qué? ¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Qué es tan horrible? ¡Lavie! ¡Lavendeeeer!

Pero la Gryffindor, desquiciada, agitaba los brazos vigorosamente con el propósito de atraer la atención de la profesora Trelawney.

Ésta, que estaba regañando a Seamus y a Dean por jugar (o intentarlo, al menos) al póker, se acercó de inmediato a la mesa de sus dos mejores alumnas mientras se colocaba el chal de lentejuelas con movimientos delicados.

—Querida, tranquilízate, tus hados están inquietos. ¿Qué es lo que pasa?

—¡Profesora! ¡No se lo va a creer! ¡Mire! Esto... Esto dice que... —Lavender comenzó a respirar con dificultad—. Que... ¡Parvati se va a enamorar de un hipogrifo convertido al mortifaguismo!

Mientras Parvati arqueaba una ceja, se escucharon risas mal disimuladas provenientes de la mesa de Harry Potter y Ron Weasley.

—Querida, me parece que lo has interpretado mal. Déjame ver. Hum. Vaya, vaya... Según esto —señaló al animal rosa con una larga uña pintada de negro—, vas a encontrar a tu hombre ideal hoy mismo.

—Pero profesora, si aquí pone que... —interrumpió nerviosamente Lavender.

—Lo sé, lo sé, pero si te fijas en el párrafo dos del libro, más concretamente en el apartado de _Posiciones_ _Especiales_, verás que cuando la carta se encuentra ligeramente ladeada hacia la izquierda...

Parvati carraspeó.

—Oh, lo siento, querida. Veamos. ¡Oooooh! Sí, aquí está, claramente señalado... Él será una serpiente.

—¿Quién? —inquirió la Gryffindor por encima de las carcajadas descontroladas de Ron.

—Tu hombre ideal, por supuesto —Parvati asintió, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—¿Y esto de aquí que significa, profesora? —preguntó Lavender en tono conspiratorio.

—Aaaaah... —susurró teatralmente—. ¡Debes tener cuidado! ¡No te acerques ni a la amarilla ni a la marrón!

* * *

—¿Ya los tienes todos, Lavender? —le preguntó Parvati Patil a su amiga horas después, ya en su Sala Común.

—Creo que sí —contestó la interpelada mientras se pasaba la pluma por la barbilla.

Ambas se sentaron en uno de los sillones cercanos a la chimenea, escrutando la lista de Slytherins que habían confeccionado. Porque, tras arduas deliberaciones, habían llegado a la conclusión de que Trelawney se estaba refiriendo a un miembro de esa casa cuando anunció que el hombre ideal de Parvati sería una serpiente.

—¿Y estás segura de que cuando dijo amarilla y marrón se refería al color de pelo? —inquirió Lavender.

—¿Y qué otra cosa podría ser? —Parvati se encogió de hombros—. Léelo ya, anda, ¡que me estoy poniendo histérica! Y según el artículo del mes pasado publicado en _Corazón de Bruja_, los nervios provocan unas arrugas espantosas en el cuello.

Ambas, instintivamente, comprobaron que su piel seguía tan perfectamente tersa como siempre.

—Veamos, Draco Malfoy, por ser rubio, queda descartado.

—Yo creo que se tiñe el pelo —sugirió Parvati esperanzada.

—Theodore Nott tiene el pelo castaño, así que nada —continuó Lavender omitiendo el comentario de la otra Gryffindor—. Blaise Zabini...

—¡Sí! ¡Ese lo tiene...!

—Castaño oscuro, que me he fijado. También fuera. Ryan Bartland, de quinto, es pelirrojo.

—¡Estupendo! ¡Seguro que es él!

—Y gay, Parvati, también es gay. Adam Palmer, por otro lado, es moreno.

—¡Pero si va a primero!

—Cierto. Pues... Hum... Sólo hay dos Slytherins de pelo negro que no sean del primer o segundo curso. Hay un par más en séptimo, pero descartamos a uno por su más que evidente similitud con Hagrid y a otro por ser posiblemente el novio de Ryan Bartland.

—¿Y son...?

—Crabbe y Goyle.

Un grito espantoso sacudió el castillo. Al instante siguiente, tras oírse un ruido sordo, se hizo el silencio. Parvati Patil se había desmayado.

* * *

—No puedo creer que esté haciendo esto, no puedo creer que esté... —murmuraba una muy exasperada Parvati mientras se dirigía hacia el exterior del castillo en busca de su _hombre_ ideal.

Al final, cuando Lavender logró despertarla (algo que le llevó bastante tiempo pues se acababa de pintar las uñas y no quería que éstas resultaran heridas al zarandearla), decidió que si tenía que elegir entre esos dos orangutanes se quedaría con Goyle. A éste aún se le podía distinguir la cara de entre los granos.

¡Pero por Merlín! ¿Cómo iba a ser Gregory Goyle su hombre ideal? ¿Pero... era un hombre, al menos? ¡Puaj!

En un ataque de frustración (totalmente justificado) se le pasó por la cabeza que Trelawney se había equivocado. Aunque tras respirar hondo llegó a la conclusión de que eso era completamente absurdo: la profesora de Adivinación era perfectamente perfecta en su trabajo. La mejor.

Cuando ya caminaba —lenta y pesadamente— por los terrenos del castillo, se cruzó con un chico alto y rubio que dedicó a la morena una sonrisa preciosa. Hum, no estaba mal, no estaba nada mal. ¿De qué le sonaba? ¡Ah, sí! Era un jugador de quidditch de Hufflepuff.

Pero no. Ella ya había encontrado al hombre de su vida. O estaba a punto. Así que, aún tentada de lanzarse a los brazos de ese atractivo rubio, hizo un gesto solemne de cabeza y se encaminó hacia dos figuras deformes situadas en la orilla del lago. Crabbe y Goyle.

Únicamente dos metros la separaban de su cruel destino.

Hombre, mirándolo muy de pasada, de lejos y con los ojos desenfocados no estaba tan, tan mal. Mentira. Estaba mal se le mirase como se le mirase.

Un metro, un odioso metro y...

Los Slytherins, que en ese momento estaban muy entretenidos engullendo bollos, no se percataron de su presencia. Indignante.

Carraspeó.

—Este... hum... ¿Gregory Goyle? —probó.

El aludido se dio la vuelta, sorprendido, y se limpió la boca con la manga de la camisa.

Parvati, a la que una palpitante y molesta vena en la sien la estaba poniendo los nervios de punta, esbozó su mejor sonrisa.

Sin efecto.

Bueno, probaría con la táctica número dos: enrollarse un mechón de pelo en el índice y parpadear coquetamente.

Nada.

¡¿Pero qué demonios le pasaba a ese?!

—Eu... ¿Goyle? Me preguntaba si querrías... em... dar una vuelta conmigo —¡Puaj!

—¿Qué...? —inquirió él, aparentemente confuso, mientras se rascaba la cabeza de manera muy similar a como lo habría hecho un chimpancé.

Y cuando un preocupante tic se apoderó del lado izquierdo de su perfecta cara, se le ocurrió un plan desesperado y patético. Sobre todo patético.

—Que si vienes te daré chocolate.

Ahora sí. Una sonrisa bobalicona indicó a la pobre chica que había dado en el clavo.

Merlín. Qué suplicio.

* * *

—¿Par... Parvati...?

Nada. Parvati seguía con la cabeza apoyada en la mesa emitiendo gemidos lastimeros.

Al día siguiente, mientras esperaban a Trelawney en su sitio habitual, Lavender intentaba reanimar a su amiga que parecía haber sufrido un shock.

La miró otra vez. Estaba preocupadísima, claro. Y no era para menos: Parvati no sólo no se había maquillado, ni peinado, ni aplicado su tónico revitalizante para la piel, sino que, para más inri, un chico rubio había intentado ligar con ella ¡y no se había inmutado! ¡Por Rita Skeeter!

La profesora de Adivinación, tras hacer su acostumbrada y misteriosa aparición, se acercó a ellas velozmente con los ojos aún más abiertos de lo habitual.

Hizo unos movimientos raros de muñecas que provocaron que su infinidad de pulseras repiquetearan y susurró:

—Oooh, queridas mías... ¡Los hados! Los hados me han revelado que ayer se cometió un terrible error en esta clase —más soniditos metálicos cortesía de sus abalorios—. Sí, sí... Me han revelado que lo que fue no fue cómo debería haber sido, que no se interpretó como debió ser interpretado.

—¿Qué?

La mujer, al ver la cara de incomprensión de la alumna (Parvati seguía a lo suyo, lamentándose), aclaró:

—¡Los hados me han revelado que nos equivocamos en la lectura del libro! Esta misma mañana lo he comprobado: al leer en el párrafo dos el apartado de _Posiciones_ _Especiales_, verifiqué lo que ya me temía... —hizo una pausa teatral—. ¡Cuando la carta estaba ladeada hacia la derecha significaba que encontrarías a tu hombre ideal!

—¿Y... y si estaba ladeada hacia la izquierda...? —titubeó Lavender.

—Pues...

—¡¿Qué?! —interrumpió súbitamente Parvati.

—Que los hados han revelado que...

—¿No... no... no era de verdad la predicción que... que me hizo ayer...? —volvió a interrumpir, poniendo los ojos como platos.

—No, querida, lo que en realidad decían las cartas de tarot...

Pero lo que en realidad querían decir las dichosas cartas nadie lo supo, pues un atronador grito ahogó las palabras de la profesora de Adivinación. Y luego vino el acostumbrado silencio precedido por un sonido sordo. Parvati Patil se había vuelto a desmayar.

* * *

***NOTA**: lo siento. Creedme. Es la cercanía de septiembre con sus correspondientes exámenes.


End file.
